


Consummation

by Zero_Zivan



Series: Pokemon: Guilds of DA [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Combat, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Characters, Fighting, Just Married, Married Couple, Married Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pokemon Training, Vaginal Sex, male characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16774954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Zivan/pseuds/Zero_Zivan
Summary: After escaping a near-death experience and nursing their critical injuries, Seb the Lucario is trying to teach Darwin the Lopunny to defend himself properly in the wild. The city-raised lapin is having a hard time focusing on the training, though - probably since the two have just gotten hitched. Seb is hard pressed to get his attention in the right place.





	Consummation

Winter was approaching again. The lush growth of the forests alone made that fairly clear; where normally the greens were bright and vibrant the light peeking down through the trees was slightly muted and painted the world in a duller gray. The air had grown cooler - not enough to prompt the animals to grow their thick winter coats just yet, but just enough to make life in the woods slow down as sleep became longer for both flora and fauna.

Sleep was far from what the creatures in the western portion of the forest, a wide expanse of trees that fell just between Lake Sisu and Mycena Forest, had to look forward to on one particular morning. The presence of two strangers in particular had stirred up the population a bit, giving them a short time to settle again after they had made a home for themselves out of the multitude of fallen branches and leaves that spattered the earth with their color.

This was the first day those two had caused so much noise since their arrival. A loud crack shook the air, prompting birds to flee from their nests upon being woken by the commotion. The sound repeated itself, then once more.

The source struck again. It was being caused by a large bone, the femur of some great beast having long since been exposed to the world and painted a creamy color - now being swung at the hollow base of a dying tree. The weapon was swung so hard that it smashed through the tree entirely, toppling what little remained of it.

Its holder pulled their arm back, black paw gripping one end of the blunt weapon tightly as it returned to their side. They stood on two equally black legs, a body of blue and yellow fur, thick black mane braided into four separate strands. The creature's eyes were lidded and closed off to the world, and the four ropes of hair attached to their skull floated impossibly straight out to their sides like electricity was holding them steady.

The creature's canine nose didn't twitch even once as they turned around. Behind them another figure dropped from above, this one a rabbit-like beast with fur a milk-chocolate brown and ears nearly as long as their whole body. The second of the pair held out their dainty arms, sparks flying from the cottony mass of fur near their paws, the crackling electricity shooting up to the tips of their fingers and ejecting in a single beam of yellow light. The bone-wielder raised their weapon, perfectly blocking the oncoming blast, then charged forward with a precision that declared that, eyes open or no, they were still able to see their opponent.

The canine swung their club at the rabbit, who raised their arms to shield themselves, taking the blow and causing them to fall back; with their legs having not touched the ground yet they had no way to balance themselves after being hit.

The rabbit hit the ground hard enough that the grunt of air escaping their lungs could have been heard from some distance away. Not a second after he had landed, the canine was on him, one end of the bone club held an inch from his twitching nose.

"You're only making one attack at a time." Despite the faint growl accompanying the voice, the feminine octave was easy to recognize. The blue one's eyelids raised, revealing crimson eyes that sparked with an alien light. Her braided hair fell to her shoulders. "You lose. Again."

"Don't count me out just yet!" The rabbit cocked his head to one side, simultaneously leaning up just enough to put more weight into his legs. The thick muscles in his thighs kicked his thin legs into the shins of the female, knocking them out from under her. Taken by surprise, her weight fell forward, momentarily driving her bone into the earth. By then, the male had leaned back on his shoulders, drew his legs in, and kicked again. The canine was pushed in the opposite direction with a harsh kick to her midsection, throwing her some distance until her back slammed into a sturdy tree.

She crumpled to the ground, wind knocked from her lungs. In the time it took her to recover, their roles had been reversed - now it was he who had her on the ground, holding her paws down with his while his legs pinned her thighs and chest.

He was grinning cheerfully. "For all the criticism you're giving me, you're still not hitting as hard as you could be," he admonished. "If the idea is for me to learn how to defend myself, shouldn't you not be holding back?"

She rolled her paws over, pressing her pink pads into the soft, still-damp morning soil. He had her pinned, yes, but just as he had his special electricity, she too had her own techniques. Bursts of blue flame erupted from her paws, throwing her and the dead weight of her opponent up off the ground, up several feet. She had to maneuver her body slightly as they moved, carefully but quickly turning the spike of bone that jutted from her sternum away so as not to impale him. This time it was the rabbit whose back slammed into a tree branch, shocked by the blow and short of breath. They fell back down, the canine rolling their bodies over in a brief wrestle that ended with her plowing him into the dirt.

"If you can't handle me like this," she rumbled, "then you absolutely cannot handle me at my best."

She leaned back, removing her knees from his back. "Get up, Darwin. Again. You agreed to this."

Not that it mattered. It was true that she was holding back; her natural abilities as a Lucario, a fighting-type Pokémon, as well as the steely bones in her body, made her overly powerful against a normal-type Lopunny like Darwin. But in some ways, that was an advantage to him as well. Darwin had agreed to let her train him to fight, to defend himself.

The circumstances of them ending up in a forest like this were the worst possible. The enemies that had forced Darwin to choose faking their own deaths - nearly succeeding in actually ending both of their lives - were just as deadly, if not more so, than the fall from the mountain had been. If they were going to continue to survive, she wanted him to be ready.

Still, Darwin was failing to keep up. And, as she bent down to pick up the bone from where she had dropped it in the leaves, her backside turned toward Darwin, the flare in his aura distinctly alerted her as to why.

"You're distracted," she said. "You need to find a way to put that aside. You seemed to manage it well enough when we were with the guilds." He had been around plenty of women, and men, whom he was interested in. Even before they had taken on that line of work, she knew Darwin had not been one for chastity.

As she turned around, she noticed that Darwin was slightly flustered. "I can't help it!" He was pouting, arms folded and cheeks puffed indignantly as he looked her in the eyes. "I said I wanted to be with you always, and that's not gonna change. Neither is my nature."

Her face stayed emotionless as her eyes twitched down from his. The small pink tip of flesh that stood out against the brown fur on his belly was easy to spot, whether the mind's eye of her aura sense or the sight from her own two eyes were doing the spotting. He was aroused, and unfortunately she couldn't think of a way to shake him out of it. She was the cause of his distraction, which meant that the only option to get him properly trained to fight was for him to push through... figuratively speaking.

They were, the two of them, now in a committed relationship. Under the circumstances neither of them had the chance to offer engagement rings to the other, but they had made their vows, even if it was with a lot less ceremony. Frankly, she preferred it that way. She didn't like to waste time with dramatic flair or pointless banter... which made it all the more frustrating that she was at an impasse with Darwin.

Breaking up with him wouldn't work. The fact that the thought had even come to her was an annoyance; she made her promise to stay with him in earnest and trying to use his emotional state to convince him to fight was just wrong. In the end, she wanted to be a pillar to stand up for Pokémon like him. Maybe his failure to learn to protect himself was a test for her; something from the god or gods watching over them to test her resolve...?

"Your nature is a problem," she said without a hint of remorse, rubbing at her forehead to help vent the frustration filling her brain. "You won't learn anything if your brain is going between your legs."

"Now that's not fair Seb," Darwin continued to pout. "I'm doing okay, really. And if this was doing the thinking..." he pointed to his still-growing erection, "I'd be trying to jump on you by now."

 _Maybe it's **because** you're trying not to climb on me that you're not learning,_ she wanted to say. There wouldn't be anything to gain from it, though. He was failing, yes, but Darwin was certainly trying not to be distracted. He certainly seemed to have enough of a handle on his arousal to know when someone was out of his league, or simply no good for him. Their past experience with the ice-hearted Ilsa proved that he was able to turn his mind away from physical attraction when danger was near.

Seb knew better than to invite actual danger to their location. She and Darwin were both still recovering from the horrible injuries they had suffered only weeks ago; her with a pierced lung and him with a foot nearly torn off from his shin. Their timely evolutions had helped, but the damage was still staggering and they were both still sore from the encounter. ...She was getting sidetracked. What could she do to help Darwin focus wholly on their training exercise?

She could only think of one option.

"If you want me so much, then we'll make that the end goal," she proposed. A paw raised toward him, an invitation for him to take on her offer. "You can take me any way you like. With the promise to focus on winning these matches."

The look of utter astonishment that he gave her was, in a way, encouraging to her. Or maybe it was just pleasant to know that she was able to surprise someone who had to translate what she was saying to others so often.

"Seb..." he was thinking again. Cautiously, as though any verbal misstep might get him punched in the face. "You've never had se--"

"Yes, I'm a virgin, but that doesn't mean I'm not mature or that I don't know how this works." Seb folded her arms across her chest and gritted her teeth. Darwin's chivalry was unnecessary, and if he knew her so well then he should know not to question her decision in the first place! "This is my body, and I know what I'm doing with it. It's your decision whether you want to act on it or not. What's it going to be, Darwin?"

Darwin's face bunched into a mashed-up mess of concern, anger, uncertainty, and desire. All of these emotions flared within him; she could sense them tainting his aura as they churned over his life force with one color rising up only to be smothered an instant later by any of the rest. He did want her, but he was not the sort of man to take advantage. A good trait for someone like him. And he realized that the sex itself was not something she cared for in the slightest, perhaps troubled by the idea of her making such a life-changing decision for the sake of something so wildly detached from the concept of mating as a battle.

Her own heart rate began to pick up a bit. She already knew the gravity of what she was suggesting, what it meant for her and for him, and Seb was still confident that it was the best call, but even though she knew the ins and outs of intercourse she had to admit she was still a little uncertain about how the whole process was done, or even how Darwin would take to his share of the carnal ritual.

"Okay." Darwin stood up, his tiny fists clenched and his eyes boring into hers with a fierce, determined passion she had only seen once before.

She would not have to wait long to find out, apparently.

When he walked toward her, she was surprised at the purpose in each step. Since evolving, and once his leg had healed, Darwin had started to move himself from place to place with even more spring in his step than he had when he was smaller, literally bouncing up from the earth with gentle kicks rather than taking a step with one foot at a time, like a Sawsbuck roaming the forest. Here, though, he moved like Seb herself did - but slower, setting his left foot down over a few crunching leaves, then the right, and then back again.

He stopped right in front of her, his full height forcing her to look up to see his eyes. She realized her breath had caught, and quietly began to inhale once again. Her expression, stony as a Nosepass's, stayed uncracked save for the cocked eyebrow she offered him, a silent inquiry as to what he would do next.

That gesture made a break in his own serious demeanor as uncertainty flashed in his eyes. "How do you want it?" he asked.

"Want has nothing to do with it," she replied. "You're the one I'm doing this for, not myself."

He lifted his paws, pressing his right into the small of her back and his left into the underside of her jaw as he leaned his head down, his lips pressing against hers. She allowed him to hold her and cracked open her jaws slightly, allowing his tongue to penetrate her wall of teeth and meet with her own, encountering as he did an oddly bittersweet flavor...

Not unpleasant for a first kiss.

The Lopunny pulled back, with a hint of regret she noticed from the spike in his aura. But it faded quickly, replaced by his usual confidence.

"Okay. But you'll warn me if anything bothers you, right?" His right paw moved, brushing along her back and forward along her ribs. Her nerves tingled from the affectionate contact in a foreign place, her body reacting pleasantly to the feeling of having her fur and skin be brushed. Darwin's touch moved upward, to her chest... stopping when he found a lump of especially soft flesh and a small stiff nipple hidden under her fur.

Seb failed to completely hold back the tiny mixed woofing yip that the touch prompted, and even as quiet as it was she knew that Darwin must have heard it. The glimmer in his eyes - of joy, of pride at making her slip - said as much.

Steeling herself, she reached up and grasped his paw in hers, the difference in size between them legendary, her massive paw almost totally burying his even with the thick plush cottony fur that adorned his wrist. The other paw she pressed gently into his sternum...

With a violent shove, leaning down from her waist as she bent her knees, Seb threw Darwin down into the dirt. The great rabbit squawked with surprise, a noise cut short once he had landed and found Seb pinning him down. The only part of him that wasn't touching the dirt was the arm that had been getting intimate with Seb's breast, still gripped in her paw as though he was in a wrestling lock.

"I meant warn me with your words, Seb!" Darwin protested.

"And I will," Seb replied coolly. "I said you could have me. I did not say I'd sit quietly and take it. You have to earn it, Darwin!"

Yet again he had been surprised by something he really should have seen coming. Seb wasn't about to waste an opportunity to teach him when she was already trying to get his focus on combat in the first place. With a goal like this to look forward to, Seb was confident he could get his mind in gear for fighting - if only as a means to an end.

He was silent. She couldn't tell, but the quiet alone told her that the otherwise talkative lapin had become utterly determined. He moved his legs - a gesture that was given away immediately as his plush backside pressed into her right thigh - and she moved her legs to pin his down.

She found out that Darwin had expected the reaction. The moment she turned her head away he had snapped his around, tossing up his ears from the dirt and calling attack power into their tips, unseen muscles slamming them up off the ground and into her jaw with a loud snap. The sting of pain as they struck her was minimal, but the surprise hit was all it took for her hold to loosen, and Darwin scrambled free. He came to a stop a short distance away, paws raised in ready to throw the next punch. He looked like the skinniest boxer she had ever met.

Now he was ready to take her on. Pleased by his new focus, Seb kept her eyes locked on his and readied her bone, the end low to the ground but ready to snap up in an instant, her feet apart and tail raised to hold her balance. "Good. You can get out of a corner. What's your next move then, Darwin?"

"To wait for my opponent to come at me," said the Lopunny, without a second to pause. "I shouldn't just charge in."

The Lucario smirked. He was going down the right path, taking into account his opponent and what his best available options were for dealing with her. Of course, she had to be sure he couldn't be easily persuaded to change his tactics either.

She offered a bluff first. "Maybe you don't have time to spare. I could have others coming to help me fight you."

This time it was Darwin who smiled. "Or I could have an amazing wife waiting in the wings to kick your ass."

Her ears twitched and her tail swayed, nearly breaking into a wag at the praise. Impressive. She doubted he was actively trying to break her concentration, but it became apparent that he was managing to poke holes in her own focus just as much as she tried for his.

Wordplay was out the window, then. But so be it. She lunged foward, drawing her sword back along her opposite side as she traced her free paw over its surface, coating the bone in a vibrant blue light, her Bone Rush attack engaged to strike. Once she had fully covered the weapon she shifted it to her other paw, her stance instantly carrying over from preparation for a wide swing to a straight jab. And as she got in close, she thrusted the bone forward at Darwin's shoulder to stagger him.

He was clipped by the strike, and indeed started to stumble as his balance was disturbed. Seb was already preparing her next blow, paw drawn back with more blue flames bursting to life in her pads. Darwin could see the move coming; it had been a signature of hers for many years after all. He kicked off the ground with his good leg, using as much power as he could to spring out of her path...!

It was too late for him to clear her reach entirely. The energy burst from her paw as she drove the open palm out, connecting solidly with his shin. Inertia was already doing its job, though, and his body continued on its path with a noticeable change as her strike rotated his body in midair.

With that change, he was no longer able to stop himself the way he was originally planning to. Yet again the rabbit crashed into a tree and dropped helplessly into the leaves - and the huntress was on him before he could get back to his feet!

He rolled just as she brought down her paw again, a second Force Palm attack spraying soil and fragments of leaves up from the impact zone and and offering him a quick instant to hide from her sight. Even with the added help he was hardly able to get his feet under him and spring high into the trees before she could catch him - she felt the soft, fine fur of his shin drag along her paw when she reached for his leg.

Her heart was beating hard enough for her to feel it in her chest; she imagined Darwin was in a similar state. It had been a while since she had fought so fiercely, and probably longer still in his case. But allowing either of them to rest would only lessen the training. She looked up into the treetops, easily finding Darwin's brown pelt amid the green leaves.

"Afraid to hit me, Darwin?" she challenged. "I said you have to beat me."

A thin line of crackling electricity burst from Darwin's paws, streaming directly at her like a miniscule lightningbolt. The charge moved fast, but her faster reflexes allowed her to raise her bone and block the beam. A few more rained down, some going wide and others being easily parried.

"And that means getting your paws dirty!" she added. He should know better than anyone how skilled she was with her sword, not to mention the advantage she had in blocking electrical attacks with the absorbing earthly power of Bone Rush. Frustrated by his wavering conviction, she pointed into the treetops. "You men are all the same; afraid to hit a girl because it's impolite. Life or death, it doesn't seem to matter does it?" She scowled. "Ilsa seems to understand me better."

Darwin took the bait. He leaped down from his perch feet-first, with a speed almost rivalling the Charge Beams he had been using to attack from a distance - and thanks to that speed along with his full body weight adding pressure to the attack, she was forced to block his kicks by holding her sword in front of her with both paws. He bounced off of her weapon and landed lightly on his feet, moving in with his paws balled into fists again.

She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him so upset. Rage poured from his being like water from a pitcher. His aura was stained red with it...!

His first punch hit her in the paw as she shielded her own face but she wasn't able to drop her weapon and raise the other one in time, allowing Darwin to slug her in the cheek with the other. Again the pain was minimal, but there was an unseen force behind it that rattled her brain: the unseen power of a Dizzy Punch that staggered her nerves and reflexes. Even her ability to see his aura was jarred from the hit, the whole world starting to spin even though she was still standing still on both feet.

Unseen by her, Darwin had whipped his body around and again taken the power to attack with his giant ears. A final punch plowed into Seb's side and threw her down, her chest spike dragging through the dirt while the rough leaves teased her newly exposed nipples. Curse Darwin's fondling...! She struggled to loosen the small spike of bone and rolled, inadvertently exposing her belly and allowing Darwin to slam his feet into her gut with another arcing Bounce. She groaned, eyes bulging as the air was forced out of her lungs and she choked, coughing violently.

The Lopunny gripped her shoulders and stared deep in her eyes, taking advantage of her stupor to...

To talk. "Don't EVER compare yourself to Ilsa!" he seethed. His teeth were gritted and yet his eyes were welling with tears. He was overcome with more emotion than she had expected as he shook her. "That woman is a monster. You're better than her! You're my Seb."

Seb found the strength to breathe again, and as she refilled her lungs she felt a change in the atmosphere between the two of them. The midday light coming through the trees seemed to increase in intensity, making Darwin's fur seem to sparkle. His big eyes were even bigger than they normally were, the distress on his face showing her a look of concern and love. She could even mark a telltale blush on his cheeks. He looked utterly adorable.

The blush on her own cheeks was worse, and even more frustrating. She knew what this was; Darwin's Cute Charm was affecting her. She had to resist. Closing her eyes, she blinded herself to the physical world and instead spread her sensors to focus on the flames of aura in the world. The inflammation of lust in Darwin's being was still present, but lessened, making his life force a bit more of a match to hers.

"All right." She nodded softly. "That was too much. Sorry."

She permitted herself a moment to raise a paw to his cheek. It was wet; he was already crying. So emotional all the time. It would take a lot of work to correct that. Or maybe to find a way for him to manage himself in spite of it. Blurry eyes would only handicap him in a battle.

She pressed her other paw into his chest and blasted him again. "But we're still not done," she warned him, perhaps a bit too late. She stood, again wielding her sword at the ready. Darwin had been surprised by her Force Palm, but this time had managed to stay on his feet as he landed. Good.

She could see two different flares in his aura, happiness throughout and a particular burst of lust in the now-erect rod that stuck out from his legs. Annoying indeed - she couldn't focus on the fight using aura, either. She opened her eyes again, her hair going limp once more as she eyed the Lopunny before her.

He still looked as adorably handsome as ever. She resisted the urge to look at the cute pink dick that bobbed at her and locked her eyes on his face. He was grinning widely, one eye closed in a wink aimed in her direction. If it weren't for the tear marks still under that eye one might have had no idea he had just been crying.

"At least that's settled," he joked. "And I'm glad you're getting into this too. You do like a level playing ground~!"

At least the air in the forest was still warm enough not to irritate her chest too much. But the slight damp sensation coming from the fur around her own groin was starting to become bothersome. And given where Darwin was looking, that seemed to be exactly what was encouraging his newfound good mood.

"Eyes up, Darwin," she ground out, leveling her sword at him. She was beginning to regret making this agreement... mostly because she was beginning to feel a strain from her body. Under the effects of Darwin's infectious charm, it was betraying her. She wasn't sure she could commit fully to the training anymore. Resisting him in the past had been fairly simple, but in those times she was never in the middle of combat.

"Yes ma'am," Darwin confirmed. He once again raised his fists. "I hope I made it clear I'm not worried about hitting a girl though."

"When I upset you enough, maybe."

"Isn't that how it should be if I hit a lady?" Darwin was quick to taunt back. He did pause to raise a finger in warning. "One big rule though: I'm never gonna hit YOU unless we're practicing like this."

"Well we ARE practicing, so hit me!"

Seb charged at Darwin, again swinging her sword as again he bounced overhead. She dug her heel in and turned to give chase, and this time a pair of Charge Beams struck her in the head and shoulder, their shock coursing through her body and leaving a particular burn in her most sensitive areas. Her reflexes were too damn slow now!

That was a thought only further confirmed when Darwin kicked her before he had even landed. It was hard to tell how much damage the two of them had taken, but she knew that she had taken much more. She was effectively on her last legs.

"Well?" Darwin teased. "I hit you. Aren't you gonna hit me back?"

Oh, she was going to. "Fine. No more holding back!" Her feet kicked at the ground hard. Her paw traced over her bone again, honing it with the energy wave for a Bone Rush attack. This was a trick she had barely been able to practice more than once, but in trial it had worked very well...

She held on to the energy wave, grasping it and pulling it apart from the core bone she held. Now she was armed with two swords, the original bone in her left paw and a blue aura-induced duplicate gripped in her right. Darwin had never seen the trick before, and his surprise was made audible as he gasped.

"Whoa!"

He dropped as low as he could manage, bending his knees and pressing his paws into the dirt while her first swing passed over his head in a miss that was barely more than a hair off. The next strike was not a miss, but Darwin was able to protect himself - as she brought the Aura-formed bone down like a club, he had raised both arms in the best brace he could manage. She heard him cry out as the strike hit, and she held the sword out of the way to look at the damage. Panic seized her - the move was Darwin's own choice, but it was one she hadn't expected and the last thing she wanted was to break his arms after his leg had just finished healing!

It was, as she quickly found out, her final mistake. Darwin had used a power the two of them shared to help lessen the shock of the injury - the power to Endure - and thanks to that bolstering effect he was quickly out of his defensive posture and on to attack again. He slugged her just below the spike jutting from her chest, punched again with an uppercut, and as she was starting to fall back he took a short hop and plowed both feet into her chest again, the powerful muscles in his thighs driving home enough force that she was thrown several feet to a landing that left her reeling.

When she opened her eyes again, Darwin's mouth was on hers and he was again fondling her breasts, this time flicking the pert nipples with his thumbs to deliver tiny shocks which aggravated her fiercely.

He pulled his head back, tongue still hanging from his mouth with a thin strand of saliva leading back to her own mouth as he grinned mischeviously. Gods, he was incorrigible.

"Do I pass?" he asked.

She responded with a mild grunt. Her claws dug at the ground, her arms straining as she tried to push herself up. Darwin's round butt was holding her legs down, but he was leaving substantial room for her to use her paws, and even her teeth if she wanted. Her muscles strained to get her torso off the ground... but she failed. She was simply too spent.

"You win," she ground out through her teeth. "So have fun."

Darwin's cheerful look faded again. "Seb, I'm not gonna take advantage..."

His expression changed as her eyes lulled down past her breasts, along the line of brown fur to the sharply contrasting pink flesh pressed dangerously close to her womanhood. She turned her head, looking away at nothing in particular.

"...Unless you want it too?" Darwin finished. It wasn't even a question he needed to ask; he was grinning from ear to ear and obviously taunting her.

"Your Cute Charm is a nuisance," Seb ground out. She was not one for romance, or for sex. Darwin was the only one who had ever made her feel this way and it was easy to tell why.

"Fair point!" Darwin chirped. "And sorry about that. But maybe you're even worse for being so attractive without having a Charm of your own, hmm?"

He bent his head again, bringing his mouth over her right nipple as his paw continued to play with her left. She was forced to suck in a quick breath to help herself handle the focused stimulation - for having a big buck tooth in the way, he was plainly experienced enough to please a woman's body without his own physique getting in the way.

Still, as strangely pleasant as it felt she couldn't understand why he was bothering with her chest at all. "Is that supposed to do anything for you?"

"Nuh." Darwin paused to remove his lips from her breast and stared seductively into her eyes, and as he lifted himself off her belly with one paw the other traced down her side, across her thigh and across her nethers. "More for you than me. THIS..." he emphasized as his fingers dragged along her wet cleft, "...is what I like the most."

"It should be. That's how mating works." Seb cocked an eyebrow, unimpressed. Mentally, she was as uninvested in this as could be. Of course her body was in a different state - that gentle stroking of her soft nether lips was making the muscles in her legs tremble with anticipation.

"Is it?" Darwin grinned, lowered his chin to her breast and slowly backed away. His nose wiggled up and down as he started to take in her scent, breathing in the smell of her with each hot exhale tickling her skin through the yellow fur. His chin circled around the spike of bone between her ribs, down her belly to her gut, then he finally brought his head off her body, his breath coming down on her vagina with her legs constantly trembling in response. It was obvious what he was doing.

His tongue pressed into her, one set of lips kissing the other. At first he dragged it over her closed hole, tasting the juices that had been collecting on the blue fur that would have otherwise been covering her and keeping her decent... but then he pressed it through and into her, tickling her sensitive button clitoris as he did so. She grunted in response, her claws digging into the dirt as though to hold herself steady.

Darwin continued to make out with her sex for a while before breaking the contact to sit up and lick his lips. "Hmm. You taste different than I expected," he commented while wiping his mouth with a paw.

"That's because you don't eat meat," Seb replied flatly. The foreplay was so ridiculously unnecessary, only serving to stoke the need that Darwin had planted in her to a high that she did not like being forced to tolerate. But she imagined that was the whole point.

She barely had to move her legs in order to get one foot underneath him, which she then lifted and gently pressed against the soft pink skin of his dangling testicles, his erection still hard and alert and eager for her. He squealed, apparently not expecting the contact.

"Get to the point," she demanded firmly.

It wasn't enough for him to drop his playful behavior. "Oh, wanna fetch the bone then?"

That made her narrow her eyes ominously. "Joke about that and I'll bite you. And put that near my mouth and I'll bite IT."

He looked shocked, as though he wasn't expecting her to comment about the likelihood of him getting a blowjob from her at all. The surprise lasted for only a second, and then he crawled forward on his hands and knees until he was once again eye-to-eye with her.

"Okay, I'll just bury the bone for you then~" he hummed.

"Do you ever stop making cheesy joKES!?"

Seb realized too late that he was spurring her on to make some sort of comment, only for her voice to crack as he rubbed their sexes together. Her paws clutched at the ground even tighter, the tiny grains of sand wedging tightly between her fingers and pads although she was barely aware of it. Her eyes squeezed shut and her braided hair flowed out into points again, her sensitivity to aura inadvertently triggering with her body's reaction to Darwin's touch.

"Easy, easy!" Darwin lowered himself onto her and laced his tiny paws into her mane, kissing her once more while their bodies were pressed together - his small torso weighing down her breasts while his round rear pressed his penis into her abdomen, his soft balls hanging over her cleft. The feeling of his soft warmth was so incredibly inviting and his tender touch made her feel as though she was resting not after a brief fighting session, but instead at home with her lover.

He leaned his head past her cheek and cooed into her ear. "Breathe. Just let the feelings happen, and breathe."

"I thought we established this was for your sake, Darwin," Seb groused. She was sure the fur on her face was more red than blue by this point. She hated that thought.

"And for my sake I want you to be comfortable," Darwin returned. He leaned up, reaching down toward himself with one paw to line up with her still-moistened pussy. Then he looked into her eyes again. "Breathe. I'm going in..."

He did, and she gritted her teeth while rumbling a feral growl. It was going in further than he had with his tongue - of course it was, that was only natural. The look on his face told her that he was loving every second of the sensations of her body warming his cock. Unsurprisingly, he was in heaven.

Seb was already panting, lightly, but still noticeably. By now she felt like she had recovered enough of her strength to push him off if she wanted to. In a sense she still did, if only because it bothered her having such a frail-looking, gentle male on top of her. But her mind was reminding her that this was for Darwin's sake, and he was already getting close to finishing. Wasn't he?

He pulled back, prompting another jitter in her legs, before thrusting forward and burying himself to the hilt. His ballsack slapped between her thighs at the same time she felt his tip brush against a part of her insides that had until then gone untouched, and she gasped from that wave that feeling sent through her system. It was no surprise that some, like Darwin, wanted this on a regular basis.

"Mmh... still good?" Darwin inquired.

"Stop asking if I can take what you have to dish out!" Seb snapped. Her red eyes flashed, challenging him to question her endurance again - and maybe that was what was bothering her, the fact that he seemed to believe she couldn't handle it. She was the one who had been through more exercises than he could count; if anything she should be concerned for HIM!

Darwin just laughed quietly and pumped himself into her again. His pace was slow at first, the first few thrusts getting still more strangled groans from his wife. Though as he began to move faster, she started to adjust to the force and check her breathing to handle the sensations more easily. Darwin quickly became lost in the sexual ritual before he had even reached his full speed, his head tilted back and eyes closed while he let his pelvis fall into a rhythm. Faster and faster he rocked his hips forward and back, each thrust slapping his testicles into her backside again and again. By the time he was moving as fast as possible, it was like he was vibrating his body into her. The leaves had long since been shaken loose from their spot, leaving only the smack, smack, smack of his crotch slamming into hers along with their breathing as the only sound to alert the woods of what they were doing.

He had broken her. There was no other explanation for it; Seb was not able to concentrate on a single thing but their fierce sex, her body responding to his while he took her, his aura spiking in a cacophony of pleasure and happiness that she was barely conscious enough to identify.

Seb's tongue was hanging out between her front teeth, equal parts of her fighting to let it hang out all the way and help her breathe to fight the hot flashes coursing through her system, and clenching her jaws tightly to brace against Darwin's relentless pounding. His hot flesh coasting along her soft insides had formed an instinctual reflex in her; her legs remained spread while her abdomen tightened with each thrust, as though her body was trying to keep him inside as long as possible. She could feel a pressure inside of herself, something that wanted to come out and meet with him. And judging from his performance, the same was happening in his own body!

His rapid, high-speed hammering kept up with no more noise coming from his throat or hers, all words lost for the sake of breeding - right up until Darwin broke over the slapping sound coming from their groins as he gave her a warning. "Seb I'm so close. Should I pull out?"

"Just finish it!" Seb snapped, just as through with words as the sex could have possible made her. Darwin obliged wordlessly, his plowing of her reaching a peak where he slowed suddenly, breaking the rhythm the two of them had gotten into. Instead he thrust in short, hard jerks - one time, twice in quick succession, and then...

"Ungh...!"

Seb felt something else in her sex. Something spilled out of Darwin and into her, something warm and fluid that coursed out in jets each time his cock pulsed into her walls, and that feeling made her gut clamp down and squeeze out more of the same. She could feel the buildup inside of her, a slow and gradual sensation that culminated as she felt some of it spill out of her and over her butt, coating her fur and Darwin's testicles in a thin film of semen.

Darwin didn't care in the least. He gave a contented sigh, his arms trembling as he held himself over her, and in the next second he collapsed.

"Wha-- DARWIN!!"

Seb had to move quickly to catch him, shoving the rabbit's chest aside to keep him from impaling himself on her chest. His ears barely twitched in response to her outburst; he just lay limp, balls-deep in her cleft with a face that made him look more like a child in a peaceful night sleep than someone who had just finished getting his rocks off.

"Darwin." Seb's teeth were bared even if he couldn't see them. "What the hell."

"Mmmmmm love you so much Seb..." he murmured dreamily.

"You can't be serious." Seb pawed blindly at the ground more a moment, not wanting to take her eyes off of her lapin husband in case he did something else stupid and potentially fatal. Apparently, just after blowing his load, Darwin had blown his brain too and knocked himself out. Fantastic.

She managed eventually to push herself up, tossing Darwin onto his back in the process, his dick slipping out of her with a trail of seed that coated his pink flesh while it hung against his belly, the same fluid now leaking from her exposed vulva. He was too far gone; rather than waking up from the jostle, Darwin just slid one arm under his own head like a makeshift pillow. It was, frankly, astonishing how out of it he was. She wondered if this was why he hadn't found a more long-lasting mate before now.

With a sigh she retrieved her bone and leaned into it as she crouched over him. There was a great deal of dismay as she realized his Cute Charm had not yet worn off; the sight of him lying there so peacefully, even with something as unsightly as an exposed and clearly satisfied erection out in plain view, still made him look so warm and friendly, like someone she wanted to hold close to herself in bed at night.

Of course, it was because of him that they were out in the wilderness, both of them having exchanged fluids via mouth and sex - a fact that was impossible to miss thanks to the slight noise the leaves under her made as fresh seed leaked out of her, the odor wafting to her nose and making her almost... almost want more. And yet she didn't mind being in this place that Darwin had led her to. The only thing she was thinking about now was what on earth to do with her unconscious husband now.

 _Low stamina,_ she thought to herself. _We'll have to work on that._

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun. I was meaning to get the story of how Seb and Darwin became parents done, but lately things have been so hectic it felt like I would never have the energy or motivation to write it all out. Hopefully this one serves the purpose!
> 
> I commissioned a drawing of the final scene some time ago. [Here it is!](https://www.furaffinity.net/view/23420219) Show the artist (MISE) some love!
> 
> Also there may be a full comic of this story in the works~


End file.
